The Death Painter
by Miss Cannibal Princess
Summary: Le tueur au pinceau sévit à nouveau,malgré son éxécution 1 an auparavant. Booth et Brennan ont ils affaire à un imitateur ou au tueur lui même ? Parviendrontils à parler de ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre ? Suite d'Identité, Ship BoothBrennan
1. Chapter 1

**Note : Salut à tous mes ptis lecteurs mdr ! Voici la suite d'Identité, avec une toute nouvelle intrigue, que vous allez découvrir. Encore plus de mystère, d'action et...de romance pour le plus grand plaisir des fans du ship Booth/Brennan **

**J'attends avec impatience vos reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises ! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Death Painter - Chapitre 1**

Brennan était en train d'étudier un cadavre très ancien, assistée de Zack, à une heure bien trop inappropriée pour un tel travail. Elle posa finalement la phalange qu'elle observait et retira son masque. L'anthropologue décida qu'il était l'heure de partir, aussi intéressant que soit cet indien. « Bonsoir Zack » dit elle en se dirigeant vers le parking. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'affaire des serpents, et elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Booth. Elle ne cessait de s'interroger, pourquoi n'appelait-il pas ? Est-ce qu'il avait décidé de ne plus faire équipe ? Brennan démarra puis chassa ces questions de son esprit. Elle rentra dans son appartement, vide, et alla directement se coucher. Temperance Brennan avait cependant perdu le sommeil. Les psychanalystes du FBI lui auraient sûrement assuré que cela était dû au traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu récemment…si elle s'était donnée la peine de les rencontrer.

Le lendemain matin, Brennan se leva encore plus abattue que la veille. Il était certain que ses rêves y étaient pour quelque chose. Elle ne cessait effectivement de se repasser le film de leur aventure dans la serre, ainsi que la déclaration de Booth, ce qui était de loin ce qui la troublait le plus. Elle partit alors sans déjeuner au Jeffersonian, toujours l'esprit ailleurs.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au parking, Brennan se sentit tout de suite plus énergique lorsqu'elle aperçut le 4x4 de Booth un peu plus loin. Et flanqué de 2 ou 3 autres grosses voitures de police. Elle pressa le pas et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Angela. « Bonjour Angela. Tu…saurais ce qu'il se passe ?

Angela : Salut chérie. Le FBI a débarqué en grande pompe il y a 15 minutes, et autant te dire que ça a l'air sérieux. On ne nous a encore rien dit.

Brennan : ok. Booth est là ? J'ai vu sa voiture au parking…

Angela : je ne l'ai pas vu, mais il ne doit pas être loin. »

Comme par hasard, Booth déboucha d'un long couloir en hurlant le nom de Bones. Instantanément, Brennan se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. La donne était différente. Ils n'étaient plus de simples partenaires. Ou l'étaient-ils toujours ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps et alla s'enquérir des nouvelles du jour. « Bonjour Booth. Vous pouvez m'expliquer tout ce raffut ?

Booth : Allons dans votre bureau, il s'agit d'une affaire assez grave, et des fuites seraient dramatiques. »

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers son bureau, et s'installèrent confortablement l'un en face de l'autre sur les confortables canapés. Booth commença : « Voilà, vous connaissez le « tueur au pinceau » ?

Brennan, hésitante : je ne crois pas…

Booth : il y a 6 ans, un dingue appelé Gregor McCready a été arrêté pour 27 meurtres. Il reproduisait des scènes de peintures des grands maîtres, mais avec les squelettes de ses victimes. Il a été jugé et comme il a été attrapé au Texas, a écopé de la peine capitale. Il a été exécuté il y a 1 an et demi.

Brennan : euh d'accord…quel rapport avec l'affaire d'aujourd'hui ?

Booth : le rapport, Bones, c'est qu'on vient de trouver une scène de meurtre. Et qu'elle représente un tableau de Manet.

Brennan : ça doit être un imitateur.

Booth : tout le problème est là Bones. Il y avait une lettre qui nous était destinée sur les lieux, pleine d'une foule de détails que seules le tueur, le juge qui a prononcé la peine et quelques avocats connaissaient. Plus les gens chargés de l'affaire. La presse de l'époque râlait d'ailleurs face au manque d'infos qui filtrait, ce n'est donc pas une fuite. Et ça nous amène à 2 possibilités : où Gregor McCready n'est pas mort, et il va falloir trouver comment on peut échapper à une peine capitale ; où c'est un des chargés d'enquête de l'époque qui déraille, et ce n'est pas bon non plus…

Brennan : Bon, alors il faut qu'on vérifie quelque chose avant de continuer.

Booth : il est au cimetière d'Arlington, venez je vous emmène ».

Ils s'éloignèrent en direction du parking, allant chercher un mandat pour l'exhumation de Gregor McCready.

**Bientôt la suite ! Vous avez aimé ? Vous voulez savoir si il y a quelqu'un au cimetière ? Si ce quelqu'un peut être Gregor McCready ? Attendez donc le Chapitre 2 !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2.**

**Note : Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas répondu à une review Pour info, oui je suis fan de Grey's Anatomy, et j'aime glisser des petits clins d'oeil J'espère que le 2ème chapitre va vous plaire !  
**

Dans la voiture, le silence régnait. Bones s'endormait à moitié, avachie contre la fenêtre passager, et Booth laissait son esprit divaguer. Plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne le laissait paraître, l'agent du FBI ne savait pas comment agir avec Brennan, pour la première fois en 2 ans. Son esprit se redirigea vers l'enquête en cours en arrivant aux abords du Cimetière National d'Arlington. Brennan se redressa alors sur son siège, quittant son demi-sommeil pour revenir à la réalité. Aussitôt sortis du véhicule, ils furent accueillis par un agent en combinaison spéciale. L'agent O'Malley leur fit part de l'avancée : "Bonjour agent Booth, Dr Brennan. On n'attendait plus que vous pour procéder à l'exhumation. Vous avez le mandat ?

Booth exhiba le document dûement tamponné par le Coroner quelques minutes plus tôt. L'agent O'Malley reprit :" Dans ce cas, allons-y. C'est là-bas, dans le carré de tombes grises."

Sur ce, Booth prit Brennan par la main. A cet instant elle sut que tout avait changé. Et en mieux. Booth la prennait toujours par la manche ou par le bras, mais plus maintenant. Ce contact avec sa main avait fait office de déclic, et il lui apparaissait clair maintenant que les interrogations qui la tenaillaient ces derniers jours n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Alors, elle lui tint fermement la main, prête à aller exhumer McCready.

Sur le lieux, le carré de tombes grises en question donnait la chair de poule. L'atmosphère lugubre fit que Brennan renforça la pression sur la main de Booth. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire, mais resta concentré. Une gigantesque pelleteuse retournait la terre d'une tombe anonyme marquée d'un numéro. Lorsque les "dents" buttèrent sur le cercueil, Brennan s'avança. Les fossoyeurs sortirent le coffre de bois vermoulu, et l'ouvrirent. Grand soulagement pour tous, le cerceuil n'était pas vide. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant rassurant au sujet de son identité. Il fallait que l'équipe du Jeffersonian l'identifie.

Plus tard au Jeffersonian, Brennan et Zack étudiaient le squelette d'Arlington. Sur 3 autres tables gisaient les squelettes des victimes du tueur, encore non identifiées. L'anthropologue se concentrait sur la main gauche du corps quand Booth se glissa silencieusement derrière Zack. Il écrivit alors un mot sur son calepin, et l'agita sans bruit derrière le jeune diplomé, qui ne le voyait pas. "Dîner ce soir, Le Petit Montmartre".

Brennan n'avait pas dit un seul mot de tout ça à quiconque, encore moins à Zack, et elle ne voulait pas que cela s'apprenne comme ça. Elle lui lança un regard significatif, qui suscita l'incompréhension de Zack : "Dr Brennan ? Vous avez quelque chose sur le nez ?

Brennan : C'est bon Zack. Puis elle recommença en voyant Booth agiter à nouveau son petit papier.

Zack : Ah, vous êtes là Booth.

Booth, stupéfait : Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

Zack : cela fait 5 minutes que j'essaye d'associer un visage au l'aftershave qui sent dans tout le labo. "

Brennan sourit, et Booth feignit une grimace. Il glissa le papier dans la poche de la blouse bleue de la jeune femme, et engagea la conversation, l'air de rien, sur l'identification du squelette.

"Alors, ça avance ?

Brennan : quelque chose cloche. Vous voyez, le dossier médical indique que McCready a perdu une phallange dans un réglement de compte en prison. Or rien ne manque dans ce squelette. Pas le moindre petit os de petit doigt.

Zack : mais le plus gênant est le résultat des analyses. D'après les dents, il s'agit bien de Gregor McCready.

Booth : je suppose que les os ne repoussent pas par miracle...donc

Brennan : ce n'est qu'à moitié Gregor McCready.

Booth : ce qui implique une 2nde personne dans le cercueil...

Brennan : et donc un vrai tueur qui a repris le flambeau...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! La suite de ma fic! Les chapitres sont écrits depuis un bail, mais j'ai pris l'habitude de les poster sur mon blog dédié : http://missbooth. vos reviews ! **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3

Il était 18h et Brennan s'affairait dans sa chambre. Des piles de vêtements jonchaient le sol, sans parler des monceaux de chaussures et des ribambelles de sacs à main. Finalement, la jeune femme apparut dans une robe-fourreau à bretelles en velours bordeaux. Elle enfila des talons hauts, les "Louis Vuitton" qu'Angela l'avait convaincue d'acheter. Quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Brennan n'attendait pas Booth avant au moins 3/4 d'h, qui cela pouvait-il être ? Dans le doute, elle saisit ses boucles d'oreilles pour ne pas perdre de temps et alla ouvrir, pour se trouver nez à nez avec...Angela. "Hey chérie tu sors ce soir ? Je venais t'emprunter ce collier égyptien pour une soirée costumée avec Hodgins...et t'y inviter aussi; mais je vois que tu as déjà des plans !

Brennan : euh, pas vraiment, en fait je dois aller dîner avec mon éditeur. C'est un resto très chic.

Angela : il doit être canon pour que tu te pomponne comme ça !

Brennan : on peut dire ça. Bon, je vais te chercher le collier, je vais bientôt y aller, je dois finir de me préparer.

Angela : d'accord. _Prenant le collier,_ merci, et bonne soirée avec...ton éditeur sexy !

Brennan, refermant la porte : c'est ça. Bye Ange."

Elle s'empressa de ramasser les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, puis choisit un sac à main. Il était alors 18h30 et il lui restait 30 minutes. 30 très longues minutes, dont elle ne savait que faire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'assoir sur le canapé de peur de froisser sa robe, ni rester debout, risquant des ampoules aux pieds avant même d'être sortie sur ces échasses. Indécise, elle alla chercher sa veste, un boléro assorti à sa robe, puis s'assit calmement dans la cuisine. Brennan observait les aiguilles de l'horloge. TIC TAC. Plus que 26 minutes. Stressée, elle revérifia, pour la 10ème fois au moins, le contenu de son sac à main. Portable, portefeuille, clés, rouge à lèvres. Parfait. Plus que 18 minutes. L'anthropologue ne tenait plus. Elle fut tressaillit quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, avec 15 minutes d'avance. Saisissant son sac à main au passage, elle se dirigea en courant vers la porte, aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses hauts talons. Cette fois-ci, elle savait qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Et malgré tout, elle ressenti un soulagement en voyant Booth se tenir devant elle, des fleurs à la main. De son côté, le choc fut brutal. « Sa Bones », celle qu'il avait toujours vue en blouse bleue ou en tailleur, était époustouflante. Brennan parla la première : « qu'est ce qu'il y a Booth ?

Booth : je ne trouve pas de mots pour…wow Bones vous…vous êtes splendide !

Brennan, ravie que ses efforts n'aient pas été vains, le remercia en souriant : Merci. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. On... on ne devrait pas se tutoyer, depuis le temps ?

Booth : oh, si. C'est l'habitude je pense ! Alors, allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Booth. Il lui ouvrit la portière, très gentleman, puis ils partirent.

Dans le restaurant, l'ambiance était agréable. Parlant de tout et de rien, les 2 partenaires passaient une très bonne soirée. Après le dîner, Booth raccompagna Brennan chez elle. Arrivés en haut de l'escalier, Temperance aperçut quelque chose sur son paillasson. Ils reconnurent un chien, mort, probablement sorti tout droit d'une étude de Renoir. Les 2 partenaires se regardèrent, intrigués et surtout inquiets. Brennan ouvrit la porte de son appartement pour être aux premières loges d'un grand massacre : Le Sacre de Napoléon, de David, présenté dans son salon. Elle manqua de s'effondrer quand Booth la rattrapa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le FBI avait débarqué en grande pompe et cherchaient des indices. De son coté, Booth réconfortait Brennan, encore sous le choc. Elle ne cessait de se demander pourquoi le tueur avait fait son « œuvre » chez elle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va l'avoir ce cinglé. _Dit Booth_ Tu veux téléphoner à Angela ? Tu ne pourras pas dormir là ce soir…à moins que tu aimes tellement les os … »

Brennan lui décocha un regard noir, à demi-amusé, malgré tout le sérieux que la scène impliquait. « Non, elle n'est pas chez elle. Elle devait aller à une fête avec Hodgins. Et je ne veux pas gâcher sa soirée. Je vais aller à mon bureau.

Booth : Allons Bones, vous n'allez pas aller au labo, et toute seule en plus ! C'est hors de question. Vous n'avez qu'à venir chez moi. »

Devant le regard dur de l'anthropologue, il se dépêcha de préciser « en tout bien tout honneur ! je prendrai le canapé ».

Chez Booth, Brennan était assise sur le canapé, en train de se demander comment une soirée si géniale avait pu tourner au cauchemar en l'espace de quelques secondes. Booth arriva dans la pièce avec un de ses vieux t-shirts à la main : « je t'ai préparé le lit. Et voilà de quoi te mettre sur le dos.

Brennan : merci. Je...je vais aller prendre une douche. »

Pendant ce temps, Booth s'installa sur le canapé, une bière à la main, zappant sur la chaîne info CNN pour voir quelles informations avaient filtré. Brennan revint alors de la salle de bain, vêtue du vieux t-shirt « FBI » de Booth et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Rien de trop important ?

Booth : non. Ils ont fait du bon boulot sur ce coup. Tu veux voir un film, pour te changer les idées ?

Brennan : ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a au programme ?

Booth, feuilletant le programme TV : tu as l'insigne honneur de pouvoir choisir entre Ghost, Pearl Harbor, Scooby-Doo et Le Village. Je ne crois pas que tu ai vu ni entendu parler de l'un d'eux mais bon…

Brennan : alors je suis très honorée de choisir Le Village, dit-elle en riant.

Booth : va pour le village. »

Ils s'installèrent bien l'un contre l'autre et commencèrent à regarder le film.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient toujours allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Booth se réveilla le premier. Amusé, il réveilla Brennan en faisant semblant de pester : « Ah c'est tout toi ! Je te laisse mon lit et tu trouves le moyen de squatter mon canapé ! » Elle se réveilla alors, tout sourire, avant d'apercevoir les informations du matin sur la télé restée allumée. Le présentateur semblait très informé : « Nous voicià l'instant devant l'immeuble de l'anthropologue et célèbre romancière Temperance Brennan, où le tueur au pinceau aurait choisi de réapparaître. Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas la première scène du tueur, et on ignore toujours pourquoi l'appartement du Dr Brennan a été choisi. »

Brennan : Et zut ! Ca va encore attirer des curieux au Jeffersonian.

Booth : bon, je vais me doucher, et on va régler ça vite fait. Un portable sonna alors. L'anthropologue décrocha, lançant son habituel « Brennan ».

« Brennan ? »

Booth lui fit de grands gestes : « c'est MON téléphone ». Elle répondit tout de même « euh..Salut Angela…

Angela : je le savais !! J'en étais sûre ! Toi, tu as des choses à me raconter dès que tu arrives, et pas moyen de te désister !

Brennan : écoute Ange, il ne s'est rien…

Angela, la coupant : à d'autres ! Bon, en fait j'appelais Booth à cause de ce que j'ai vu aux infos. Je n'arrivais pas à te joindre sur ton portable alors…Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Brennan : tout à l'heure ange. Je dois me préparer.

Angela : Te PREPARER ????? Et à part ça il ne s'est rien passé hein ?

Brennan : à plus tard. ». Elle raccrocha.

Booth l'observait, interrogateur : « Alors ?

Brennan : elle va m'obliger à avoir une conversation avec elle.

Booth : de toute manière, je pense que le Jeffersonian au grand complet est déjà au courant, si ce n'est tout Washington…


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Quelques minutes plus tard, Booth et Brennan arrivèrent au Jeffersonian. Le FBI avait fait transférer les corps depuis l'appartement de Brennan, et autant dire qu'ils ne rentraient pas tous sur la plateforme principale…L'anthropologue enfila sa blouse, quand Angela, sortie de nulle part, l'attrapa par la manche et la tira en direction de son bureau, sous les yeux effarés de Booth. Dans le bureau, Angela n'y tenait plus : « Alors ???

Brennan : Le type du pinceau là, il a fait une reconstitution du Sacre de Napoléon dans mon salon. J'ai trouvé un petit chien mort sur mon paillasson en rentrant de mon dîner avec B…mon éditeur.

Angela : ça je m'en fiche, c'est après qui m'intéresse !

Brennan : il ne s'est strictement rien passé. Booth a proposé de m'héberger pour la nuit et voilà.

Angela : tu crois pouvoir me berner hein ? Avec tout le respect que je te dois, tu mens vraiment très mal !

Brennan, déstabilisée : je ne mens pas, il ne s'est rien passé !

Angela : oui mais tu ne veux pas me dire avec qui tu dinais, définitivement pas ton éditeur.

Brennan : comment peux-tu être si catégorique ?

Angela : j'ai cherché la photo de ton éditeur, et crois moi c'est loin d'être un beau gosse. Même Kermit la grenouille est plus sexy ! Alors, qui est le nouveau prétendant ?

Booth : c'est moi

Angela et Brennan se retournèrent en même temps, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

Brennan : Booth !

Booth : quoi ? De tout façon cette fille c'est un détecteur de mensonges sur pattes ! Autant mettre les points sur les i tout de suite.

Angela s'était figée, plus rayonnante qu'un enfant de 10 ans recevant le cadeau de noël qu'il a attendu toute l'année.

Angela : t-t-toi et Booth ? Et tu m'as rien dit ? T'es pas sympa !

Brennan : Angela…

Angela : Hodgins me doit 20$ et Zack 15$.

Brennan, intriguée : sur quoi exactement vous aviez parié ?

Angela : sur le temps que vous mettriez à vous mettre ensemble. Le plus proche de la date gagnant la mise. Enfin vous y avez mis le temps, mon approximation c'était il y a 3 mois.

Booth : vous plaisantez j'espère !

Angela, amusée : j'ai bien failli me faire avoir par Zack…bon, je vous laisse, j'ai des billets à empocher !

Booth : attendez !

Brennan : Ange, si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi…

Angela : Bon…mais promis, quand ça se saura, vous n'oublierez pas que j'ai gagné mon pari !

Booth : aucune chance…. »

Angela repartie, Brennan finit de boutonner sa blouse : « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui dire ça ? Maintenant elle ne va pas arrêter de se faire des films à longueur de journée !

Booth : mais non…au moins on échappera aux sempiternels « vous êtes sexy quand vous vous disputez »

Brennan : c'est vrai ! Rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup ! »

Ils rirent puis repartir vers la table d'étude.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Brennan alla visiter Booth dans son bureau du FBI. « Je peux entrer ?

Booth : oui, viens t'asseoir. On m'a enfin livré les cassettes de la vidéo surveillance de ton immeuble. Je veux que tu me dises si tu reconnais quelqu'un de suspect, ou justement que tu vois quelqu'un qui n'a rien à faire là. »

Ils visionnèrent la cassette, puis Brennan désigna un homme aux cheveux blond peroxydé : « Lui ! Il ne vit pas dans l'immeuble !

Booth : l'image n'est pas nette. On va demander une meilleure image à Angela. »

Au Jeffersonian, Angela entra la vidéo dans son ordinateur puis commença à travailler dessus. Booth et Brennan étaient debout derrière elle, penchés pour voir l'avancée du travail graphique. Angela les questionna : « Alors ? Vous avez dîné où hier ?

Brennan et Booth se regardèrent, puis répondirent « Le Petit-Montmartre ».

Angela : et vous avez mangé quoi ?

Brennan : Angela…

Angela : ok ok j'arrête d'être curieuse…Ah, le voilà votre blondinet !

Brennan : il me dit quelque chose…

Booth : et pour cause, il travaille au département scientifique du FBI ! Kyle Peterson. J'appelle le QG !


	5. Chapter 5

102 ch5

Deux heures plus tard, Booth et Brennan se retrouvaient dans une salle d'interrogatoire du FBI, en présence de Kyle Peterson. Booth commença : « alors Kyle, rien à dire ?

Kyle Peterson : bonjour agent Booth. Ravi que vous vous souveniez de moi.

Booth : arrêtez vos bêtises. Que faisiez-vous hier au domicile du Dr Brennan ?

Kyle : Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat.

Booth, menaçant : Tu crois donc en avoir besoin ? Si tu as fait ce que je crois, et j'en suis presque sûr, tout le barreau de Washington ne te sera d'aucune utilité. »

Kyle aperçut Brennan qui attendait dans un coin. « Vous êtes là Dr Brennan ? Oh mon Dieu je suis un de vos plus grands fans !

Brennan, étonnée : Euh…merci.

Booth prenait un air mauvais : Vous êtes fan ? C'est peut-être pour ça que vous vous êtes introduit chez elle alors ?

Kyle : je ne parlerai qu'au Dr Brennan.

Brennan : d'accord.

Booth: wow wow wow Bones, pas d'accord.

Brennan : Booth, il n'y a pas de danger puisque tu es là.

Booth, à contre cœur : mouais…

Brennan, à Kyle : Alors c'est vous qui êtes venu chez moi cette nuit ?

Kyle, fier : oui. Je le reconnais.

Brennan : Et c'est vous qui avez fait cette mise en scène ?

Kyle, nerveux : ce massacre ? ça va pas non ?

Brennan, méfiante : alors que faisiez vous chez moi dans ce cas ?

Kyle : je voulais…je voulais voir si l'appartement de Kathy Reichs, votre héroïne, ressemblait au votre.

Booth n'y tenait plus : Ca suffit, arrêtez votre baratin.

Kyle : je ne mens pas ! J'ai voulu visiter les autres pièces mais j'ai entendu du bruit. J'ai cru que c'était vous alors j'ai sauté sur l'échelle de secours depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine et je suis parti sans demander mon reste.

Brennan : quelle heure était il à ce moment là ?

Kyle, réfléchissant : et bien, il devait être 19h. Je ne sais plus. Je vous avais entendue dire à votre amie que vous dîniez avec votre éditeur …

Booth : son éditeur ?

Brennan, un peu gênée : l'excuse que j'ai donnée à Angela.

Booth : bon, assez pour aujourd'hui. »

Il fit signe à un agent qui l'emmena vers sa cellule de garde à vue.

Au Jeffersonian, quelques minutes plus tard, Brennan allait tenir son équipe au courant.

A peine entrée dans le hall, Angela lui sauta presque dessus : « T'étais où ? je t'ai téléphoné toute l'après-midi ! » Brennan consulta son téléphone et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas survécu au vol plané de la veille, lorsqu'elle avait fait tomber son sac face au massacre napoléonien. « Il est cassé.

Angela : j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose ! Bon viens, j'ai un truc à te montrer ! »

Elle la traîna dans son bureau puis lui montra à nouveau la bande de la vidéosurveillance.

« J'ai continué à travailler dessus, et regarde ça : quand le type blond s'éloigne de la caméra, on voit une ombre sur le côté…il attendait là ! Je t'en prie fais attention, il veut peut-être te faire passer un message….Reste avec Booth encore ce soir, ça me rassurera !

Brennan : Angela !

Angela : quoi ? Ça ne doit pas être si terrible hein ! »


	6. Chapter 6

102 ch6

Ce soir là, Booth et Brennan allèrent se changer un peu les idées en allant voir une rediffusion de La Guerre des Etoiles au cinéma. Ils sortirent en se chamaillant presque à propos du film : « Pourquoi tout le monde aime ce film ?

Booth : Quoi Bones ? Tout le monde aime Star Wars !

Brennan : tout ceci est scientifiquement impossible. Et cette coiffure improbable !

Booth : ah les macarons de la princesse Leïa…Elle me fait penser à toi !

Brennan : ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Booth : que tu râles tout le temps et que tu es bien le genre à rouspéter après Han Solo !

Brennan : parce que toi tu es comme lui : impulsif, de mauvaise foi mais qui croit que son sourire charmeur arrange tout !

Booth : argh ! Je me rends princesse ! Sauf pour la mauvaise foi. Alors comme ça je crois que mon sourire charmeur arrange tout…ça marche au moins ? » Il lui fit son grand sourire colgate et ils se mirent à rire. Booth passa son bras autour des épaules de Brennan tandis qu'ils rentraient à pied à l'appartement de Booth. Puis il murmura à l'oreille de sa partenaire « je crois que le gars derrière est en train de nous suivre. On tourne dans la petite ruelle à gauche. »

Ce qu'ils firent. Il plaqua Brennan contre le mur et sorti son arme, éveillant la curiosité de celle-ci : « tu as toujours ton arme sur toi ?

Booth : quand je sors avec toi, bien obligé… »

L'homme mystérieux n'était qu'une fausse alerte : il rejoignit sa fiancée dans une voiture garée non loin de là.

Soulagés, ils respirent mieux. Mais n'ayant pas changé de position, une légère tension commença à grimper. Brennan demanda alors : « Agent Booth, serait-ce une manœuvre de votre part pour m'embrasser ?

Booth, souriant : Sans aucun doute, Dr Brennan. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement dans la petite ruelle déserte. Alors la pluie commença à tomber fortement. Courant vers l'appartement de Booth, ils y arrivèrent trempés jusqu'aux os. Portés par la magie de l'instant, les amoureux se laissèrent guider vers la chambre. (je vais pas vous faire un dessin, hein ! mdr)


End file.
